Familia
by Kirara26
Summary: Los amigos son la familia que se elije. Pero a veces, nuestros mejores amigos y consejeros son miembros de la familia.


Uff, estoy tratando de sacarme historias del tintero para continuar fics que dejé colgados. Espero no estar totalmente oxidada!

Como siempre, Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no saco ningún rédito de esto.

* * *

><p>Familia<p>

Kaoru Kamiya es una persona especial en varios aspectos. En principio, porque es una mujer joven japonesa que no delira con casarse y formar una familia. Tampoco es que deseé lo contrario, vivir sola en su casa heredada, rodeada de gatos que le hagan compañía. Ella solo desea ser quien deseé ser, sin ningún apuro social por ser quienes los otros quieren que sea. Eso lo supo a la temprana edad de 11 años, cuando sus amigas del colegio hablaban de que compañerito les gustaba. Su padre, que en ese entonces estaba haciéndose las primeras sesiones de quimioterapia, estaba un poco aliviado. Al menos su cuñada no tenía que preocuparse por tener dos soñadoras en su casa si algo llegara a pasarle.

Ella no quería ser esa clase de chica, no en el futuro inmediato. Seguía teniendo esa certeza a los 16 años, en la supuesta edad donde todas estaban suspirando por algún chico.

Kaoru quiere ser independiente. Tiene locos sueños, a veces, al respecto de tener libertades como las chicas occidentales que ve en las películas norteamericanas. De ser abogada, exitosa, soltera sin necesidades económicas ni de hombres. Bella y dedicada a si misma. Supone que esas cosas vienen asociadas a la soltería...

No es que ahora en Japón las chicas no puedan ser independientes. No es una cuestión de querer, es una cuestión de poder, de obligación social. De ser la encargada natural de crear la descendencia de una familia. Esto, naturalmente, la ponía de muy mal humor. Más que nada, siendo que su padres estaban fallecidos, no tenía la chance de tirarle ese compromiso a un hermano mayor o menor. No, ella estaba sola en este embrollo. Lo bueno (por decirlo de alguna forma) era que no tendría la presión de ninguno de ellos en cumplir con sus deberes como mujer. ¡Pero como hablaban las vecinas al verla sin novio!

Por suerte tenía a su prima Misao que le conseguía un poco de tiempo para encontrar salidas tia estaba lo suficientemente entretenida como para no percatarse de que Kaoru ya tenía edad de andar con chicos y no tenía ninguno en el horizonte.

Misao, que se la pasó viendo manga y animés románticos toda su infancia, soñaba con casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, luego de tener un aventurero romance. Era tan tierna en sus ensoñaciones, pensaba Kaoru, que seguro espantaría al susodicho con todas sus situaciones ya creadas en su cabeza antes de conocerlo.

Ya tenía pensado el nombre de sus hijos, incluso. Para al menos dos varones y dos niñas. Misao, inocente y algo loca Misao.

Cuando contrajo la loca idea de que ella y su profesor de Química _tenían_ que tener un romance como los de las novelas... toda la familia estuvo con los pelos de punta. El Profesor Shinomori jamás le había hecho la más mínima insinuación a Misao (Kaoru, al ser su sempai por un año delante, constataba el hecho) y que ella le deje mensajes como su admiradora secreta era... preocupante al menos. Kaoru entonces se encargó de hablar con el susodicho (que sabía que Misao era la que le mandaba las cartas. La chica ni la picardía tenía de hacer una letra distinta que el no pudiera reconocer corrigiendo exámenes) y le pidió que no hiciera público el tema de Misao.

Shinomori, en su tono más profesional, le dijo que no lo haría por nada. Su docencia estaba en juego porque su prima estaba totalmente chiflada. Estaba a punto de cambiar de escuela si las cosas seguían asi. Además, ya no tenía excusas que decirle a su prometida al respecto de las cartas de Misao. Era sabido que la enfermera del colegio vecino era la futura esposa del profesor y nadie quería que algún día ella se apareciera dispuesta a inyectarle algo terrible en un ataque de celos. Kaoru se excusó en nombre de Misao, de su familia, de sus tios y primos. Dijo que hablaría con ella, para que se detenga. Shinomori estuvo de acuerdo y, por las dudas, decidió poner a Misao en la última mesa del laboratorio, bien lejos suyo.

Misao, un día, apareció en la casa de Kaoru a decirle que se había terminado su fantasía del profesor y la alumna. Parecía ser que el profesor Shinomori, con actos más que con palabras, le daba a entender que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Lo lloró varios días, porque le parecía lo correcto (era lo que hacian en los doramas al menos). Lo miraba con ojos tristes y soñadores por los pasillos del colegio al verlo pasar... hasta que tuvieron a un compañero nuevo en el curso vecino. Ahi se acabó el profesor Shinomori (para el alivio de Kaoru y Aoshi, principalmente)

Nuevamente, la tia Makimachi, apareció en su puerta unas semanas después. Le venía a pedir el mismo favor que con el señor Shinomori. Que le explique al chico que Misao era una romántica incurable, pero que no pretendía nada serio con sus cartas.

A veces Kaoru se preguntaba como era que Sakura Makimachi sabía todas esas cosas de su hija. Luego aprendió que Misao era terriblemente bocasuelta cuando tenía _un plan brillante,_ asi que no era realmente un acertijo complicado adivinar sus planes. Kaoru lo sabía porque se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Misao y sabía sus elucubraciones de primera mano. Supuso que era un sexto o séptimo sentido que una desarrollaba siendo madre, la intuición de imaginar los planes nefastos de los hijos.

Kaoru, al menos, tenía una buena relación con la nueva víctima de Misao. Era Sanosuke Sagara, un joven repetidor, con un historial de expulsiones, más de una pelea callejera y un rumor de pertenecer a una banda de rufianes. Hasta decían que fumaba cosas prohibidas y tomaba mucho. Kaoru pese a todo lo encontraba simpático, porque una vez le ayudó con la limpieza de una de las aulas cuando a ella le tocó hacerlo. Sanosuke le dijo que lo habían castigado y la _ayudaba_ porque "si me van a dar un castigo, lo cumplo cuando mi compañera al menos sea linda". Ella le dijo que si pensaba que con una sonrisa o coqueteo la tendría haciendo todo el trabajo... bueno, que vaya pensando otra táctica. Por suerte, el tipo más por astucia que por inteligencia, cumplió con su tarea sin chistar y se empezaron a llevar bien luego de esa pequeña experiencia.

Un dia que Kaoru iba a su casa luego de pasar por el super, se lo cruzó en la calle. O tal vez el la estaba esperando por ahi. Ya tenían la suficiente confianza como para que el le pregunte que diablos le pasaba a Misao con el. No es que Misao fuera una fea muchacha (todo lo contrario) pero lo ponía un poco nervioso con sus llamadas, o con los almuerzos que a veces le regalaba. Y cuando le preguntaba que sucedía, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y le pedía que le diga que era lo que no le gustaba de ella y no sabia que decir. ¿Qué le iba a decir si ni siquiera la conocía? Kaoru, suspirando, le explicó los delires de su prima de nuevo. Todo era con la mejor de las intenciones, pero no significaba que no fuera molesto, entendía la incomodidad del chico. Sanosuke, muy de acuerdo, dijo que trataría de ser menos amigable con ella para que se le vaya la idea de tener algo con el. Un poco avergonzado, le confesó Kaoru que el tenía una chica en mente que lo atraía, una amiga de la infancia. Kaoru, entonces, se puso en plan de desalentar a Misao, como lo hacía siempre que presentía un fracaso inminente.

Cuatro días más tarde, mientras almorzaban, le dijo Misao a Kaoru que Sanokuke ya no le parecía atractivo. Que esté hablando todo el tiempo de una tal Sayo, que era el amor de su vida, le sacaba varios puntos de _sex apeal_. Kaoru, asintiendo, le dijo que tenía razón, mejor olvidarlo.

Misao, semanas después, dijo que quería tener una adolescencia tranquila y que por unos meses dejaría a los hombres de lado para seguir con su vida. Su madre, más aliviada, estaba satisfecha porque se venían un par de exámenes importantes y quería que su hija pasara con buenas notas. Kaoru tenía problemas con una materia, por lo que decidió anotarse en un instituto particular para poder mejorar su nivel de inglés. Conoció allí a un mitad holandes mitad japonés, que era su profesor. Se llamaba Kenshin Himura y era el japonés más pelirrojo que haya visto en su vida. Misao, un día la pasó a buscar y juró que fue amor a primera vista.

Al menos por su lado.

Empezó a pasar por el instituto con cualquier excusa. Kaoru, viendo sus intenciones, empezó a quedarse hasta más tarde en la biblioteca, con tal de hacer tiempo para que Himura se fuera y Misao llegara. Lástima que el muy caballero le hacía compañía para no dejarla sola hasta que llegara su prima.

"Es que no entiendes, es terriblemente romántico. El es un mestizo y yo de familia ancestral. somos como Romeo y... Julieta. Modernos. Algo así", le explicaba.

"Si, claro. Si Romeo te lleva unos 12 años, puede ser. Misao, el hombre está casado y va a ser padre. Creo que puedes hacerle mucho daño a una familia si sigues con tus locas ensoñaciones".

Un día apareció la señora Himura con una pancita de un par de meses de embarazo. Al parecer estaban celebrando algo porque ella venía muy elegante a buscarlo. Kaoru se llevaba bien con el profesor, asi que no fue raro que el le quiera presentar a su esposa.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda, simpática, educada, elegante?" le preguntó Misao en cuanto la alcanzó al doblar una esquina. Kaoru suspiró, cansada.

"Misao, es toda una mujer. Estupenda, tengo que admitir, toda una dama japonesa". Se soltó la cola de caballo que traia, para liberar la tensión en su cabeza. "Realmente, me enojaría mucho que quieras separar a Kenshin de la Sra. Himura. Tomoe me pareció una bella e inteligente mujer, que merece ser feliz con el".

Misao la miró, algo perpleja. Kaoru siempre tuvo argumentos persuasivos cuando tenía alguno de sus enamoramientos, pero nunca fue tan melancolica o adamante al ponerlos sobre la mesa. Esta vez, ¿se los decía a ella o eran un poco para convencerlas a las dos?

No volvió a mencionar al Sr. Himura. Kaoru aprobó inglés y no tuvo que volver al instituto.

* * *

><p>Misao se fue de vacaciones de verano y Kaoru trabajó para mantenerse, como hacía desde que se quedó sola. Fueron unos extraños días de paz, sin preocuparse por salvarle el corazón a su prima. También fueron días de profundas reflexiones.<p>

Las últimas palabras de su padre fueron que tenía que ser lo que la hiciera feliz, a pesar de todos.

Pero, al ver la felicidad en la cara de la señora Himura al mirar a Kenshin... tenía dudas. ¿Si se estaba perdiendo de algo? Luego de las vacaciones, le quedaba un año para definir su futuro. Tendría que trabajar, estudiar y mantener la casa de sus padres. Y en el interin, tratar de encontrar su verdadero yo, las cosas que la hicieran feliz.

El Sr. Himura la hacía feliz, en los ratos que pasaban juntos hablando de pavadas luego de clase. Incluso le prometió llamar a su hija Kaoru, en caso de tener una niña. Ella se sentía entre halagada y deprimida cuando hacía esos comentarios. Y dudaba, daba vueltas en la cama bajo el ruido de las chicharras de verano. Se preguntaba porque tenía que ser todo tan complicado. Ella solo quería vivir su vida en paz, sin preocuparse por problemas amorosos. No quería estar reducida a la felicidad de tener a alguien a su lado, quería ser feliz por sus propios medios. No estar pendiente a que sus hijos y marido estén contentos para sentirse realizada.

No se sentía feliz siendo una damita del hogar. Ella... ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la mujer orquesta, desde muy chica, cuando su madre falleció y su padre enfermó unos meses después. Con trabajos de medio tiempo, capitanear el club de kendo, mantener su casa, pagar cuentas, cuidar de Misao en la escuela... no sentía que erar en casa, cuidando flores y haciendo bordados fueran las cosas que la hicieran feliz.

Pero, bueno... Tomoe, por lo que le contaba Kenshin, era un mujer super ocupada. No era precisamente una ama de casa. Recién a los 32 estaba embarazada de su primer bebé. Kenshin admitió una vez que fue un poco particular en eso, el no quiso que ella sacrifique sus sueños por ser su esposa. Lo bueno es que al ser diseñadora podía trabajar desde casa teniendo una vida tranquila. Le contó que ella crió sola a su hermano, cuando sus padres se fueron a vivir a otro pais por trabajo.

Tomoe... le parecía el tipo de mujer que ella quisiera ser en un futuro. Pero para ser como ella, pensaba, es casi requisito indispensable conocer a alguien como Kenshin.

Suspiró. Se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua y a contar estrellas desde el jardín, así le volvía el sueño.

* * *

><p>Misao volvió de sus vacaciones, hablando de la playa, el calor, el sol (que le había dejado un color envidiable en la piel) y, claro, de los chicos de la playa. Kaoru, algo preocupada le preguntó si alguno había llamado su atención y dijo que si, se sonrojó y no dijo más nada al respecto.<p>

Peculiar.

En eso apareció Yahiko y les dijo que Sakura las llamaba a la cocina para tomar una limonada fresca. Mientras iban a la cocina Misao y el chico iban peleando porque Yahiko seguía sin llamar a la madre de Misao mamá. Yahiko era un chico que dos años antes los Makimachi habían adoptado y todavía tenía uno que otro problema de adaptación. El Sr. Makimachi si era su "papá" pero con Sakura tenía problemas. Kaoru, que tenía una relación más cercana con el chico (ella era su sempai en el equipo de Kendou del colegio), pensaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Yahiko fuera huérfano de madre y no terminó de superar el fallecimiento de ella. Lo comprendía mucho, ya que pensaba que ella hubiese tenido problemas similares si su padre se hubiese casado nuevamente.

Además, ella sabía el cariño que le tenía a Sakura el chico, pese a que se muera de vergüenza en admitirlo.

Mientras tomaban la limonada, Sakura dijo que necesitaba algo del mercado y le pidió a Kaoru si la acompañaba. En el camino, le dijo que su esposo le había dicho que la veía muy callada ultimamente, más taciturna que de costumbre. Quería saber si algo andaba mal, si podía ayudarla con algo. Kaoru, con una sonrisa le dijo que no pasaba nada y se prometió a su misma olvidar de una vez el tema de su profesor ya que era estúpido dedicarle tantas cavilaciones a algo que no tenía sentido.

Suspiró y su tia no pudo evitar una sornisa. Kaoru era exactamente igual a su hermana, Yuriko.

En este último año tenían complicados examenes que les permitirían saber en que universidades los aceptarían para hacer sus estudios de grado. Kaoru quería ir a la Universidad de Tokio, donde estudió su madre (y conoció a su padre, además). Su escuela tenía un sistema en el que en los exámenes finales les podían tomar los exámenes de admisión de la universidad, así que siempre era común tener compañeros nuevos en el último año. Se armó una división nueva a tal efecto y eran con los que Kaoru y un par más de sus compañeros tomaban clases extra curriculares para poder rendirlos. Kaoru nunca recordó los nombres de sus compañeros de cursos extra curriculares, tan inmersa como estaba en aprobar que no reparó en simples cuestiones sociales.

Pensó en tomar clases particulares de inglés como el año anterior, pero no quería arriesgarse a cruzar caminos con el Sr. Himura nuevamente.

El destino se mató de risa de sus intenciones, de todas formas, ya que se lo cruzó a la salida de su trabajo a medio tiempo mientras el salía del super. Llevaba una extraña combinación de alimentos y estaba visiblemente cansado. Cuando la vio, la acompañó a su casa, para que no regrese sola. Cuando se enteró que ella cenaría una sopa frente a la tele le preguntó si no quería ir a comer a su casa, con el y Tomoe que hacía poco se habían mudado a esa zona de Tokio. Luego de una amable insistencia de parte de él, Kaoru accedió. Al llegar, Tomoe los recibió, con una notable panza. Se la veia cansada pero contenta de verla. Cenaron y Kenshin se excusó porque tenía que darle una vueltita al perro. Quedaron solas, tomando té y conversaron bastante. De cuando en cuando Tomoe sonreia y se acariciaba el abdomen. Kaoru pensaba que o iba a estallar por su bebé o por el amor que sentía por su hijo. Kaoru, con cada palabra, admiraba más a la esposa de Kenshin. Y a él como marido, como hombre en general. Le recordaba a su padre, en algunas cosas y eso le daba una ligera opresión en el pecho, lo que le pasaba cuando la nostalgia la atacaba sin aviso.

Seguro su papá sabria que decirle en su situación confusa...

La voz suave de Tomoe interrumpió sus pensamientos "sabes Kaoru-san, a veces, cuando piensas que tienes una sola forma de salir de algo muchas veces ignoras otras alternativas no tan sencillas a la vista. No siempre todo tiene que ser como se ve, siempre puedes encontrar tu propio camino. Te ves confictuada y no quiero pecar de sabelotodo, pero puede que alguna vez haya estado en un lugar parecido al tuyo. Te contaré algo... Antes de conocer a Kenshin, yo estuve comprometida con un hombre muy bueno, llamado Akira. El era genial, jugaba con mi hermano, nos cuidaba. Era casi un padre para mi hermano, pero como un amigo para mi. No era el hombre que necesitaba. Quería que termine mis estudios y fuera una mujer más hogareña. que dependiera de él economicamente. Que Nishi se enrrolara en el colegio que fue el, que viviera en su casa, pese a que el barrio no me gustara. El me amaba, pero no me dejaba ser yo. Así que lo deje, pese a sus buenas intenciones y su amor sincero. A Kenshin lo conocí de casualidad, en un viaje que hice con mi hermano luego de que me recibiera. El fue el unico japonés con el que me topé en Europa que fue capaz de verme a mi a pesar de estar con un chico como si fuera mi hijo. Kenshin siempre tuvo una cabeza muy abierta en esos aspectos y es lo que hizo que eventualmente me enamorara de él. Creo que una tiene que esperar, es parte de ganarse su independencia. De saber cuando es el momento y con quien. Creo que te sientes presionada, de alguna forma, en ser algo que no deseas. Lo veo en tus ojos, ese conflicto que te tiene inquieta. Y no pienso que debas cambiar tu forma de ser por complacer a otros. Disculpame en caso que haya hablado de más, pero siento que tengo que ayudarte si en mi está poder hacerlo"

Kaoru, si se sonrojaba más, seguro se prendería fuego. "No, no. Creo que soy más transparente de lo que pienso, jeje". Se levantó inquieta, Tomoe la miraba desde su silla."Perdón por importunarlos y muchas gracias por sus consejos. Yo... yo la admiro mucho, Sra. Himura y sus palabras significan mucho para mi. Gracias, debería irme a casa, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela".

Se fue con la cabeza más ordenada camino a casa. Tiempo al tiempo. Esperaba que fuera sencillo hacerle entender a su prima ese concepto tan liberador, aunque luego de las vacaciones se la veía mucho más relajada en esas cuestiones.

Peculiar, definitivamente.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, creo que estoy enamorada"<p>

Entre un lio de apuntes, Kaoru levantó la cabeza para mirar a Misao. Estaba vestida con mucho cuidado, parecía venir de una cita. Pese a que hacía bastante frío por estar en diciembre, tenía las mejillas coloreadas. Por unos instantes se preocupó, pensando que tal vez no se sentía bien, hasta que recordó las palabras de su prima.

"Ah, ¿si? ¿lo conozco?" preguntó mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cocina a preparar un té para ambas. Conociéndola, iba para rato.

"No, no, lo conocí cuando fui de vacaciones. El... el no es de Tokyo, está visitando familia por las fiestas. Vive y trabaja en Kyoto"

"¿Trabaja? No estarás de nuevo con la idea del hombre maduro, no? Por favor, matarás a tu madre de un disgusto, Misao". Kaoru no pudo evitar ponerse con las manos en las caderas. Su padre le dijo que era exactamente igual a su madre cuando hacía eso. La proximidad de la navidad debe estar poniéndola nostalgica. Diablos.

"Es mayor que yo, ¡pero no mucho! Solo... solo cuatro años. Ahora parece mucho, pero realmente no lo es. El es muy bueno, realmente le importo Kaoru. Le gusto yo también"

"Si, pero tu te creés enamorada de un hombre que vive en Kyoto. Que tal vez sea un mentiroso oportunista que te vio linda e inocente. Debería molerlo a palos cuando lo encuentre..."

Kaoru estaba dando vueltas en la cocina. Un tipo que se venía de Kyoto a verla, con el que hablaba desde el verano (¡más de seis meses!) y que se decía encantado con Misao. Oh... no!

"Recién, cuando lo viste... no lo habrán hecho, no?" Kaoru no podía decir con claridad si su rubor era por el significado de sus palabras o por la furia. ¿Ese desgraciado se había aprovechado de su prima?

"NO! No!, el quiso que nos vieramos luego de meses sin cruzarnos, para ver si lo que sentimos con solo hablarnos por teléfono es algo real o platónico. Es real, Kaoru. Oh, no sabés que feliz estoy. ¡Podría cantar, saltar, gritar de la alegria!"

Al corazón de Kaoru le dio un vuelco al ver a su prima así. Desde hacía meses la notaba muy taciturna, calmada. Como si de golpe hubiese madurado. Estaba tan feliz ahora... ¿es así como se sienten estas cosas?

"No estoy de acuerdo porque no lo conozco, pero es algo que podemos remediar, ¿no? ¿hasta cuando se queda?"

"Hasta año nuevo, tiene que regresar después" Tomaron asiento y Kaoru sirvió las infusiones con unas galletas. Misao soplaba su té y miraba intermitentemente a los apuntes y a Kaoru, inquieta. "Puedo adelantarte unas cosas, para cuando lo conozcas. Se llama Soujiro, para empezar. Tiene los ojos más increibles del universo. Bueno, eso creo yo. Es un poco bajito, pero me viene bien porque no soy muy alta. Es muy gracioso, siempre está contento. Oh, ¡ya quiero que se conozcan!"

Kaoru sopló su té y pensó que sería un invierno interesante.

Soujiro conoció a Kaoru de prepo, la esperó a la salida del colegio. La reconoció rápidamente, puesto que Misao y ella tenían cierto parecido. Fueron a tomar algo y conversaron. Soujiro quería que lo conociera sin intermediarios, le parecía lo mejor. Kaoru estaba algo incómoda, se sentía ella extrañamente examinada cuando en realidad era al revés.

Soujiro era un tipo agradable, pero aun no pensaba que fuera el indicado para Misao. Aunque, seguro nadie era indicado para Misao según sus mediciones.

No sabía cuando se convirtió en la asesora personal y única de Misao en cuestiones de citas (paradójico, puesto que ella no conseguía una propia ni que se lo propusiera) pero sabía que tenía que ser la voz de la razón o conciencia en la cabeza de su prima. Estaba tan en las nubes con sus fantasias que se sentia en la obligación de aportarle sentido común a sus ensoñaciones.

Misao estaba super contenta, feliz incluso. Soujiro le decía que estaba viendo la posibilidad de venir a trabajar a Tokyo si ella aprobaba su relación con Misao.

Momento. ¿Ella aprobaba?

Kaoru lo miró, confundida. ¿Desde cuando ella era el padre de Misao para tomar esas decisiones?

"La señora Makimachi me dijo que ellos aprobarían o no la relación si tu consideras que tiene algún futuro, Kamiya-san"

Demonios. Gracias, tia Sakura.

"Vamos a ver entonces que tienes para convencerme, ¿no?... Tengo un par de cosas para arreglar en casa, veamos que tan bueno eres en las tareas del hogar. No puedo ponerle el futuro de mi prima a un desconocido que no sabe ni encerar el porche de la casa. Con el método tradicional"

Soujiro sonrió, aceptando el desafio. Pensar que era el primero de varios.

* * *

><p>Kaoru pasó sus exámenes y logró ingresar a la Universidad de Tokyo para estudiar abogacia. Pensó que con la renta que le entraba de Soujiro (al que le alquilaba un monoamiente de portero que el mismo puso habitable en el patio de la casa de ella) y la herencia de sus padres, no tendría problemas economicos. Fueron duros los años en los que vivió de su trabajo a medio tiempo para no gastar su herencia, pero por suerte ahora podía estudiar sin preocuparse de esos problemas de dinero. Lo que su padre siempre quiso para ella.<p>

Lo complicado fue la facultad. ¿Cómo es que había tantos abogados si los estudios eran tan complejos?

Luego de pasar varias horas encerrada en la biblioteca salió a tomar aire fresco. El calor del verano se había pasado hacia un mes y medio y los arboles estaban coloreados de ocres y rojos, mostrando el otoño. Se cerró la campera y se sentó en una de las bancas, disfrutando el estar fuera.

Estornudó y se lamentó mucho olvidarse los pañuelos en el escritorio de la biblioteca.

Un pañuelo apareció de la nada y lo tomó para sonarse la nariz. Entre los pliegues de tissue vio que un muchacho alto con cabello parado miraba hacia los costados.

"Deberías abrigarte bien, estos lugares están llenos de pestes. Los estudiantes no son de tener la mejor salud en épocas de exámenes" le dijo, con una voz grave. Era muy alto, y debía admitir, muy cool con su vestimenta. Se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Eres estudiante?"

"No, me recibí el año pasado. Estoy trabajando como ayudante, tal vez el año próximo sea profesor. Soy politólogo, _casi_ doctor en Ciencias Políticas"

"No me lo hubiese imaginado. Pensé..."

"... que era pintor, diseñador o algo así? Me lo han dicho. Solo me gusta ponerme ropa que me gusta. No me caen bien los que piensan que para ser político tienes que ser un gordito de traje que se emborrache. Para eso están los contadores. O los abogados."

Kaoru se sonrojó, en nombre de su profesión. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "bueno, yo estaba pensando en que los políticos generalmente eran de esos que les gusta andar como vagabundos para hacerse los filósofos y luego resultar unos snobs como los literatos. O peor, de traje impecable como los economistas cuando en realidad usan cosas de calidad refutable..."

"... como los médicos practicantes. Niña, me los sé todos tus ataques. Estudié casi 4 años como hacerlos rebotar con oratoria y buena retórica. Buen intento, pese a todo. ¿Abogada, no?"

Kaoru estaba asombrada, ¿de que baldosa había salido este tipo, entre todos los idiotas que se había cruzado en la ToDai? Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a estornudar.

El se acercó, y ella se perdió (un poco) en unos increibles ojos turquezas. "te diré una cosa. Vamos a tomar un té caliente, así me dejas de estornudar en la cara y hablamos un poco mejor. Tal vez pueda ayudarte en tus estudios, la política y la abogacia son como primas que se ven de vez en cuando".

Mientras se levantaba y lo seguía, pensaba en Misao. Así que de esta clase de cosas hablaba su primita al decir que una se podía perder en un par de ojos.

* * *

><p>Enishi Yukishiro obtubo su doctorado en Ciencias Políticas. Tomoe estaba con su hijito, Kenji, esperándolo en el comedor de su casa, mientras el le llevaba unos tés a los dos. Ver a su hermana mayor amamantando al chiquito pelirrojo todavía le costaba un poco pero admitía que se estaba acostumbrando. Lo mejor que podía, al menos. Después de todo, la mitad del mocoso era producto de su hermana.<p>

Cuando puso las tazas en la mesa, Tomoe lo miró sonriendo. El tomó su té y sin fijarse la tempratura, se quemó bastante, por lo que tosió un poco. La sonrisa de Tomoe se hizo más grande. Sabía que era ciudadoso y la torpeza no era algo habitual. Los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en la universidad? Hace casi ocho meses que empezaste a trabajar allí y no tengo ni una novedad tuya. Solo sé que rompiste con Yumi seis meses antes de tomar el trabajo y aqui estás. No puedo evitar presentir que me estás ocultando algo"

Enishi miró alrededor, buscando una salida rápida. Una bufanda, gris y azul llamó su atención. La que Kaoru le tejió y regaló para navidad. No era una buena idea esa distracción, mas que nada porque Tomoe notaría que tenía una bufanda en el living siendo el fanático del orden que era.

"En diciembre, más o menos, vi a una amiga del barrio con una lana del mismo color de tu bufanda. Una chica muy dulce, encantadora. Me dijo que estaba por hacerle un regalo a un amigo especial de su universidad. No creo que la conozcas, es tan grande la ToDai...". Tomoe le dio un sorbito delicado a su té, mirando a su bebé. "es una pena que nunca coincidan, me encantaría que se conocieran. Me recuerda un poco a ti, con tus ganas de ser independiente, de llevarte el mundo por delante. De no ser el hombre de la casa solo porque papá no está"

"Esa chica parece muy interesante. Tiene buen gusto eligiendo colores"

"¿Eso crées? ella me dijo que los elegía porque estaba segura que el los odiaría, porque son sobrios y comunes, nada de lo que él es"

Enishi sonrió recordando esa navidad. El le regaló un delantal de cocina con un mapache asando un pescadito, sabiendo que ella entendería que era para molestarla. La bufanda fue una extraordinaria casualidad.

Otra cosa extraordinaria fue el beso que le robó en año nuevo. Lástima que en un ataque de vergüenza, ahora ella lo evitara como la peste.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, diablos. ¿Cuándo crecería de una vez y dejaría de actuar como una quinceañera?

Tomoe se levantó y agarró la bufanda. Kenji dormia en su coche y se removió al sentir que el calor de la mano de su mamá en su pancita estaba ausente. Enishi lo acarició en ese lugar y se volvió a quedar tranquilo. Mocoso mimoso.

"Kaoru... es una chica genial. Está muy confundida, a todos nos pasa la primera vez. Ella piensa que por enamorarse o compartirle su corazón a alguien pierde sus alas. Pero no entiende que cuando amamos a alguien es cuando realmente somos más libres. Ella no se da cuenta que para querer a alguien tienes que aceptarlo como es. Por las experiencias a su alrededor, ve a los noviazgos como preludios de esclavitud conyugal. Es lo que nos enseñan a las chicas aquí. Nishi, tu tienes una visión más amplia del mundo, sería util de tu parte que le des una idea a ella que no la quieres como posesión y conejo reproductor sino como compañera de aventuras. Al menos inténtalo, vale la pena"

Tomoe volvió a sentarse "y, por Dios, pídele disculpas. Ese besito inocente era el primer beso de ella. Crié a un caballero, no a un pervertido".

* * *

><p>Misao estaba llegando a la casa de Kaoru y vio que Soujiro y ella hablaban en el porche. Kaoru estaba callada en realidad, el que hablaba era su novio. Se la veia enojada y Soujiro algo desesperado la seguia en cada paso que daba, para que lo escuche. Decidió intervenir en esa pequeña persecución.<p>

"... como puedes estar tan segura que es como piensas que es? Si esa tal Yumi aparece y dice que Yukishiro la dejó porque ella no quiso casarse con el... le creés de buenas a primeras sin chequear los hechos con él. No me lo creo. Al menos tienes que preguntarle si fue así!"

Misao suspiró. Kaoru era tan necia en las cosas más simples. Su mamá le pidió que por favor hablara con Enishi porque parecía que Kaoru necesitaba una mano con eso. Misao nunca tuvo que ayudarla porque su prima no era de las chicas con problemas de chicos. Parece ser que le había llegado el momento, después de todo.

"Kaoru, estem... hablé con Yukishiro. Hace unas horas. No te enojes". Kaoru se volteó a verla, sonrojada."el quiere hablar contigo, pero lo evades desde año nuevo. ¿Pasó algo con tu sempai?"

Kaoru se sentó en el piso y todos los demas la imitaron. Se la veia tan triste.

"Si, no... bah, me besó en año nuevo. No supe que hacer, me dijo que quería que fuera su chica. Yo... no quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser yo misma. Pero con alguien. Con el. arrggg, no estoy haciendo sentido!". Tomó aire, era tan complicado ser honesto con el resto cuando no era sincera con ella misma. Sonaba todo tan infantil en voz alta. "Entré en pánico, salí corriendo. Terminé llorando en la tumba de mis padres. Quiero algo tan lindo como tuvieron ellos, pero temo enamorarme y que el me pida cosas que traicionen lo que soy, no quiero sentirme condicionada. Y dias más tarde me enteré lo de su ex porque ella le dejó un mensaje a Tomoe porque Enishi no le atiende el teléfono. No sé que hacer, que pensar."

Misao sonreia con pena. Muchas veces penso lo dificil que sería para Kaoru una situación así cuando le tocara y deseó ser tan excelente persona como fue ella cuando la cuidó en todos sus errores sentimentales anteriores. Quería ser un protectora ahora, la que le de buenos consejos y la ayude a emparchar sus heridas y seguir adelante.

Al menos Kaoru no era victima de amores imaginarios, pensó riéndose de sus experiencias.

Soujiro y Kaoru la miraron mientras reía, como si estuviese loca. Misao tomó la mano de Kaoru y la abrazó "chica tonta. Yumi Yamagata era la mujer más fiestera de todo Tokyo cuando Enishi y ella empezaron a salir. A él le gustaba que ella fuera despreocupada, que no lo persiguiera. No penso que ella lo hacia porque realmente no le importaba, más que por aceptarlo. Ella lo había engañado con medio mundo cuando el le propuso matrimonio. El prefirió que ella terminara la relación que hacerlo el, en un último acto de caballerocidad. El mismo me contó la historia. Ahora, ¿por qué no le das una chance? Tal vez el te quiere porque eres esta persona genial y soñadora, con miles de proyectos e inquietudes que pensó que no existia. Supongo que el querer tener una relación exclusiva contigo lo llevó a elegir esas palabras. Seguro no tiene ni idea de que significaron tanto para ti. Hablale, es un tipo inteligente. Seguro entiende tu postura".

Asintiendo, Kaoru se dejó abrazar por su primita, que ahora era su voz de la razón. Era hora que los papeles se invirtieran.

* * *

><p>Kaoru salió de la biblioteca y se sentó en el banco de siempre. Sacó una botellita de té frio con limón y miró al cielo. El sol le daba en la cara y el viento fresco hacía que su cabello danzara en la cola de caballo que traia. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación.<p>

Una sombra le tapó toda la luz. ¿Qué pasó?

"Primero y principal, no quiero que me digas que hacer, porque no voy a hacerlo yo tampoco"

Kaoru reconoció la voz y tragó saliva. Trató con mucha fuerza de esquivar las lágrimas. No sabía el momento en que se convirtió en una adolescente romántica donde lloraba por nada, pero lo odiaba. ¡Era una mujer fuerte, demonios!

Asintió.

"Segundo, si llegas a cambiar tu forma de ser a algo que no te gusta porque yo lo dije o hice algún comentario, terminamos. No me gustan las mujeres que se adaptan como el agua según lo que les diga su novio"

Novio. A Kaoru de golpe se le vino toda la sangre a las mejillas de pensar que ese hombre tan hermoso como Enishi podía llegar a serlo. Potencialmente. Claro, potencialmente.

Asintió, sonriendo.

"Tercero, quiero que hagas lo que sea que quieras hacer cuando estés conmigo. Si quieres salir a dar una vuelta, salgamos. Si quiero ver una película y tu quieres acompañarme, quiero que lo hagas. Si quieres besarme hasta volverme loco aunque esté preparando clases... por Dios hazlo. Si quieres envenenarme con tu comida en un acto de cariño... mejor bésame."

Kaoru se rió, no sabía si enojarse, asentir o envenenarlo.

Se levantó del banco y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron, el dijo "cuarto, quiero que conmigo seas libre. Que me quieras si lo sientes así, que me deseés cuando te queme la piel con mis besos, no cuando yo quiera hacerlo contigo. Lo que más quiero es que tu mayor deseo sea volar conmigo a donde sea que vayamos"

"Oh, callate y bésame Enishi. Si, acepto tus condiciones. Mandame una copia del contrato a casa para que lo fir- mmm!"

* * *

><p>Misao y Sakura tomaban té en el patio posterior de la casa. Sakura de cuando en cuando miraba con orgullo el anillo que Misao tenía en su mano derecha.<p>

Parecía ayer cuando ella se ponía un anillo de plástico de Kaoru y decía que se casaría con el chico más lindo de Tokyo y tendría una gran familia, mientras Kaoru gesticulaba que Misao estaba chiflada y sacaba la lengua.

Kaoru estaba de viaje con Enishi, cumpliendo el deseo de él de conocer Cuba y la obra de El Che. Misao estaba a cinco meses de tener los primogénitos de la familia que había empezado con Soujiro.

Suspirando, Sakura deseaba con fuerza haber sido para su hija y sobrina lo que fue para ella su hermana Yuriko. Se preguntaba si, desde donde fuera que esté, la estuviese mirando con orgullo por la forma de ayudar a su hija Kaoru cuando se quedó sin mamá. Yuriko había sido tanto para ella, una confesora, mamá, amiga, cómplice, ángel guardian. Esperaba no haberla defraudado.

A veces la extrañaba tanto que lloraba como la primera vez. Trató que las niñas tuvieran el lazo más similar posible al que tuvieron ellas. Si bien los mellizos tienen una unión mucho más profunda que cualquier hermano, ellas quisieron que sus hijas se sientan más hermanas que primas.

Querían que sean el soporte más especial una con la otra. Esperaba haber cumplido los deseos de su hermana.

"Mamá, si llego a tener dos niñas... ¿piensas que Kaoru se molestará si le pongo a una el nombre de la tia Yuriko?"

Sakura sonrió y miró a su hija pequeña. Tenía la cara más redonda, se notaba que le dió rienda suelta a la comida al enterarse de su embarazo. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. No pudo evitar las lagrimas que no la tomaron por sorpresa y no llegó a evitar.

"Mimi, no pienso que puedas hacer algo que pueda hacer enojar a tu prima nunca"

Misao sonrió pícaramente, mirando unos pajarillos en el jardín. "Oh, tal vez si. No le dije que una semana antes del viaje Enishi, Tomoe y yo estuvimos visitando joyeros. No sabes el anillo que le compró, es un sueño".

Sakura recordó cuando hizo lo mismo unos 30 años atrás, buscando con Koshijiro el anillo perfecto para la próxima Yuriko Kamiya. Si, tal vez había hecho un buen trabajo.

¡Hora de buscar la tela perfecta para el kimono de ceremonia nupcial de su sobrina, entonces!

"¡Mamá!" gritó Yahiko desde adentro. "¡Kaoru está en el teléfono y está gritando y riéndose como una loca, ven a atenderla!"

FIN

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Una cosita, ya que pensarán porque Kaoru quiere ser abogada. Bueno, se me ocurrió que ella es altruista y quiere ayudar a los demás. Si tuviese una profesión en estos tiempos, me imagino que sería fiscal estatal o algo similar. Defendiéndo a quienes no tienen como hacerlo.

Enishi, siendo político, me pareció que también tenía una profesión similar a la que el tendría en este siglo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
